In Too Deep
by twilife-liver8
Summary: Former singer Isabella Marie goes into hiding as Bella Swan. Will she be able to have a normal relationship without him finding out who she really is? Will he be able to pull her out of her depression? AH Canon
1. Chapter 1

February 2009  
Chicago Tribune.  
The famous Isabella Marie has disappeared! She was last seen on Tuesday at O'Hare Airport, boarding a plane. The destination of the plane remains unknown.  
People all over the country are extremely devastated that their favorite singer/songwriter has not been seen for over a week. Family and close friends have nothing to say about the situation. Isabella was scheduled to be at a grand opening on Sunday. When she did not show up it was confirmed that she had gone missing.  
Where is she now?  
Will we ever see Isabella Marie again?

I cut out the article from the Chicago newspaper and put it in my shoebox along with all the other articles from all over the country. It's sad to say I'm giving up my famous life, but I'm not going to regret this. I'm now going to hide away from the world. I'm now going to Seattle Pacific University and rooming with my friend from high school, Alice.  
I had finally cracked. I couldn't take it anymore. I was going through a severe case of depression and people expect me to sing the cheery songs I wrote when I was younger and happier.  
The paparazzi lived off stories about me. My best friend, at the time, betrayed me and posted an article about me. I trusted her, and that's what finally pushed me over the edge.  
I walked over to the mirror to look at the new me. My usual stick straight, blonde hair was now back to it's original wavy, mahogany brown. A pair of normal contacts has replaced my purple ones. I haven't looked this way since freshman year of high school, and I am now 21 and in my junior year of college. I picked up the contact box and sat down on my bed. I placed it on top of all the articles. Time to get rid of Isabella Marie once and for all. I closed the box and placed it back under my bed where it belongs.

October 2009  
Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.  
I reached over and started slapping my alarm clock until it shut up. I rolled out of bed and stepped into the shower to get ready for the day.  
Today was the five-month anniversary of getting rid of Isabella. Now I'm just plain Bella Swan of Seattle, Washington. Alice, the only person who would put up with me anymore who was also my roommate since the beginning, was taking me out to lunch to celebrate.  
While getting ready, I decided to think about the past five months. I'm still suffering from depression, but it's not as bad as it used to be. Alice and I lived in a beautiful and HUGE- and I mean huge- apartment in Seattle. We used to live in Forks, but Alice got a job in a boutique here so we decided to move closer. I now work in a coffee shop around the corner from out apartment and I love it there.  
I miss being Isabella, but I don't regret leaving her behind.  
I decided to take off work today to spend it doing whatever I wanted. I walked into my closet, which was about as big- if not bigger- than my room, courtesy of Alice. And my room was huge.  
I grabbed a shirt, my pea coat, distressed jeans, and a purple scarf from inside. I slipped on a pair of black and purple matching converse and walked downstairs after towel drying my hair.  
I met Alice in the kitchen. Her short black hair was extra spiky and she was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a cute brown jacket.  
"Ready to go?" she asked.  
"Yep," I said, popping the 'p'.  
Alice made quite a profit from her job and the first thing she did when she had enough money was buy herself a canary yellow Porsche 911 Turbo. She loved that car like a child.  
We climbed in and drove off too a nice little restaurant near the ocean shore.  
We were seated right away as we walked in, which was good because I didn't want to wait.  
"Have you written any new songs lately?" she asked me.  
I may not be famous anymore, but I still let out my feelings by writing songs. Which is part of the reason I am slowly getting over the depression.  
Alice was pretty much the only person I pretended to be happy around besides my family and the customers of my coffee shop.  
"Nothing new," I told her.  
"That's too bad I love hearing them."  
"I know and I love playing them for you."  
We ordered our food and continued talking.  
"I miss Chicago," she admitted.  
"Me too," I said sullenly. We didn't originally live in Seattle, we grew up and went to high school in Chicago.  
"Salt-water beaches are different than fresh water. I like fresh water better. Well at least I like Lake Michigan beaches better than Seattle beaches," she babbled.  
"Alice, it's already fall it's too late to complain about the beaches here." I told her. Then I continued, "I think I'm going to take a ride back to Forks today." I told her as I started nibbling on the food we had just gotten.  
"I think I'll go alone though if you don't mind." I liked spending time alone, and Alice knew that. She liked to leave me alone a lot anyway because she knew I was very emotional.  
"That's fine. I have a lot of work to do at the shop so I'm to busy to go anyway."  
We paid for our food and Alice dropped me off at the parking garage so could get my truck.  
I had a super old beat up Chevy pickup truck. It was red and even though I could afford much better, I never gave up this truck. I loved it too much.  
The ride to Forks was only about twenty minutes.  
I pulled up outside a familiar trail on the forest's edge. When I first moved here, I came to the place when I was running and I have never forgotten about it since.  
I walked through the forest and turned off the trail at a certain point. I knew this section of the woods like the back of my hand.  
After walking a little further I came to a clearing. There was a big flat boulder placed near the edge. I used to sit on top of it and watch the sunrise and set.  
I knew I had to do this quick. I pulled out the two letters I had written and scribbled 'read first' on one of them and set them both on the rock.  
I took of my jacket and shoes then I walked back to where the forest started and I sprinted towards the end. I pushed myself over the edge.  
I could feel my stomach dropping and the wind rushing through my hair. I wasn't trying to kill myself; I just wanted to do something extreme.  
A while ago I saw people cliff diving and decided I wanted to try it one day. I was prepared if something happened to me, hence the two letters.  
The impact of the water was much stronger than I expected. I felt a searing pain in my chest; I must have broken a rib. I couldn't move, I slowly sank deeper into the water and then felt my waist being pulled upward. I broke through the surface and saw that it was a man who saved me. He held onto me and swam towards the shore. Then it all went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Epov  
I stepped through the woods to the opening by the cliff's edge. On top of the boulders there were two letters. I picked the first one up and skimmed through.

Dear finder of this letter,  
I decided to go cliff diving. It is now 3:47 as I'm writing this and I a few minutes I will jump. Since you are finding this letter, I have not had enough time to retrieve it from the top of this cliff, or something has happened.  
If something has happened, there is a letter for my roommate Alice next to this one.  
Thanks for your time,  
Bella

I dropped the letter and looked over the edge of the cliff and saw an unnatural disturbance in the water. I flung off my jacket and dove in after the girl.  
I swam through the water till I found her sinking towards the bottom. She was clutching her side, so I assume she must have fell on it.  
I wrapped my arms around her waist and started to push us upward. We surfaced and I checked if she was still breathing. She was, but she was panting.  
She glanced at me and closed her eyes and fell limp in my arms. She still had a pulse but I pushed us faster to the shore than I thought possible.  
I laid her down on the beach. I started to try and beat the water out of her chest eventually she woke up and started to cough it up.  
When I knew she was breathing I carried her back up the cliff, through the forest and to the clearing. It at least took twenty minutes.  
I pulled out my cell phone and called for an ambulance, and I gathered her and my own things together.  
I looked down and noticed she had fallen asleep. She had dark mahogany colored hair, full lips, and a pale complexion. She was beautiful.  
I heard the sirens and carried her down the cliff. It's a lot easier walking downhill than uphill. I walked over to the paramedics standing by and explain what happened. They took her into the ambulance and I climbed into my car and followed behind to the hospital.  
They took her in to check the damage, so I sat around in the waiting room, waiting for news.  
I pulled out the letter and read that there was a phone number to get a hold of Alice. I dialed it and waited for an answer.  
"Hello?" a high pitched voice answered.  
"Hi, this is Alice right?"  
"Yes who is this?" she asked.  
"I'm Edward Cullen. Bella had decided to go cliff diving today, not realizing there was a big storm coming in. She's fine, but I think she broke a rib. She is at the Forks Hospital, she would probably want you there."  
"Ohmigod." she said so fast it was blended into one word.  
"I'll be there in twenty." she said and hung up.  
I started pacing around the room anxious for results. I don't know what had gotten into me. I didn't know the girl, but I was just about going crazy waiting for results.  
Finally a nurse came out. She started to eye me up and down like I was a piece of meat. Ew.  
"Excuse me, you are here for Isabella right?" she asked me  
"Yeah," I answered.  
"In what relations are you to her."  
"I'm her boyfriend."  
She frowned a little, but let me into the hospital room anyway.  
"Just buzz for me if you need anything," she told me, winking.  
I turned to Bella and saw her lying down staring at the ceiling.  
She turned to me and asked, "Who are you?"  
"I'm the guy who pulled you out of the water." I then realized I was still soaking wet. Realization crossed her face.  
"Oh! Oh I'm so sorry. It was so stupid of me to jump. I assume you got my letter."  
"Yeah I called Alice she didn't seem too happy."  
"Oh god. She is going to kill me," she muttered.  
"I'm Edward by the way. Edward Cullen," I said extending my hand to her.  
She took it, sending a shock through my arm. It didn't hurt; it felt good.  
"Bella Swan." she said.  
I saw that she had deep chocolate brown eyes and was dazed for a minute, and then I realized I was still holding her hand.  
"Oh sorry," I mumbled and pulled it away quickly.  
Then, a small black haired pixie burst through the door.

Hello friends! It's Veronica! I'm writing a new fanfic so I hope you like it! And if you haven't already, check out my collaboration with irocknswim called The Masquerade! It's my top priority and comes before any other of my stories but I will write this one in the meantime. Bella's out fit is on my profile so check that out. I don't know what college is like, or how far away Seattle pacific university is from forks, so yeah lol.

Lotsa lotsa love,  
Veronica! 3


	2. Chapter 2

ITD2

BPOV  
Alice burst through the hospital door.  
"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! Have you officially lost your mind?!" she screeched at me.  
"You must be Alice," Edward said, "I'm Edward."  
"Nice to meet you," she said and shook his hand.  
"Well?" Alice said turning to me.  
"Alice, I can't begin to tell you how sorry and stupid I am."  
"Well I guess that's a start," she said. "But you owe me for scaring me half to death."  
"Trust me Alice, I will make it up to you."  
"You better." she said.  
"Edward, why don't you get some dry clothes?"  
"I'm fine, Bella"

I frowned, "Do I need to get Alice to get you to go?"  
"Alright," he sighed, "I'll be back in an hour at the most." I watched him walk out, and Alice turned to squeal at me.  
"How incredibly cute was he?!"  
"I know," I sighed.  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
"A guy like him has GOT to have a girlfriend." I told her.  
"Well it's nothing that can't done away with a makeover and some tight fitting clothing." Alice said nonchalantly.  
"Alice! I'm not the boyfriend stealing type!"  
She mumbled something that sounded like 'not if I can help it'. I glared at her.  
I decided to look around the room. I hate hospitals. Everything is clean and perfect and I don't know I just hate them. You are practically never there for a good thing. Hospitals almost always mean bad news.  
I looked down and saw an IV I'm my wrist I swallowed and looked away. Another thing I hate about hospitals: needles.  
My throat felt really sore from all the salt water, and my chest was killing me. I probably had broken a rib or two. The salt water must have dehydrated me too; I was unbearably thirsty.  
"Alice?" I asked.  
She looked up from the magazine she was reading. "Yes?"  
"Can you get me some food, or tell a nurse to? While you're at it you should get some food for yourself."  
"No problem," she smiled. She put the magazine down and went to get me some dinner.  
A few minutes later a nurse came in carrying a tray with a slice of pizza, some jello and a water.  
"I never got to ask anyone," I started, "what exactly are my injuries?"  
"Well you have two broken ribs on the right side, a minor concussion, and most likely a sore throat, right?"  
"Yeah, it's pretty painful."  
"Well here try this," she said. She pulled out a small white bottle.  
"Open your mouth and say 'ah'," she told me.  
I did as I was told and she sprayed a cherry flavored substance at the back of my throat. It instantly started to numb it, easing the pain.  
"Thanks so much..." I said looking down at her name tag, "Angela."  
"Glad I could help."  
She walked out and I started nibbling on by pizza. I assumed Alice had taken my advice and got some food for herself.  
"You are seriously accident prone."  
I looked up to see a big muscular man standing in my doorway.  
"Emmett!!!" I squealed. If I weren't confined to the bed, I would have jumped up and hugged him.  
I had grown up with Emmett I'm Chicago but when I moved away, he stayed. He now goes to college at North Western. We would visit each other from time to time but it's hard because air fare is expensive.  
"Emmett please don't tell me you came just because of this," I told him, "I'm perfectly fine."  
"I actually had a surprise visit planned for today; it just came at the right time. And Bella, you aren't exactly fine."  
"I'm fine enough for you not to have to come all the way to Seattle for me."  
"Whatever you say Bells. So what happened anyway? Alice didn't give me much details over the phone, and what she did tell me was hard to hear because her high pitched voice was in overdrive from worry."  
"Well, I saw people go cliff diving one day..." I decided to start from the very beginning and tell him everything I knew.  
"And here I am now," I finished.  
"Well where is this Edward character?" Emmett asked suddenly getting all protective.  
"He went to get a change of clothes," I stated and glanced at the clock. "He should be back any minute," I continued.  
"Good. I want to meet him,"  
"Well don't get too uptight and crazy around him okay?"  
"Fine," he mumbled.  
Alice came in through the door then.  
"Alli-poo!!" Emmett yelled. I'm pretty sure the whole hospital heard him.  
Alice was engulfed into a hug from Emmett as she told him, "Never call me Alli-poo again."  
He chuckled, but didn't push Alice any further. She was just an energy bomb waiting to explode.  
"Well I came straight here from the airport so I'm going to unload my stuff at your place. I'll be back later," Emmett told us. Alice tossed him a key and he caught it on his way out.  
"Here, Bella. I was able to get a hold of a pen and a notepad. I thought you might need it," Alice said as she handed them to me.  
I smiled at her, "Thanks."  
She knows me better than anyone; I would need to write a song to get over this.  
I sat up and thought for a minute. I had a few lines of the refrain in my head already. I just needed verses. When in doubt, make some of it up. I uncapped the pen and started writing.

Remember those walls I built?  
Well baby they're tumblin' down.  
They didn't even put a fight,  
They didn't even make up a sound.  
I found a way to let you in,  
But I never really had a doubt.  
Standing in the light of your halo,  
I've got my angel now.  
It's like I've been awakened,  
Every rule I had you breakin,  
It's the risk that I'm takin,  
I ain't ever gonna shut you out.  
Everywhere I'm looking now,  
I'm surrounded by your embrace.  
Standing in the light of your halo,  
I know you're my saving grace.  
You're everything I need and more,  
it's written all over your face.  
Baby I can feel halo,  
Pray it won't fade away.

I put the pen and notepad down, satisfied with what I had. I would write the rest later.  
"May I see?" Alice asked softly.  
"Sure," I told her. She took the note pad from my out stretched hand and looked it over.  
"Wow, Bella. This is really good. You should put this one to piano instead of guitar this time. It's more of a piano like song."  
"That what I was thinking too." I smiled at her.  
Edward came in through the door. I looked up and smiled at him. It had been a long time since I smiled at someone other than Alice, Emmett, or my parents.  
He was wearing a form fitting dark green tee that showed off his muscles and brought out his beautiful emerald eyes.  
I realized I was staring and I looked down. I heard him chuckle and I blushed twenty shades of red.  
"What's that?" Edward asked me about the notepad in my hand.  
"Uhh...." I stuttered as I tried to think of something. "Its a shopping list of clothes for Alice to get me because I hate shopping."  
He seemed to buy it and wasn't interested in looked at it, so I let out a quiet sigh of relief.  
Something dawned on me.  
"Alice what time is it?" I asked her.  
She pulled out her phone and said, "Almost ten thirty."  
"Edward! You should probably get going," I told him.  
"I just got here!" he exclaimed.  
"Yeah, but it's ten thirty, and it's a Sunday night. I'm pretty sure you're not much older than us, if you're older at all, so you must have a class tomorrow."  
"Well I'm starting my senior year so you guessed right," he said avoiding the subject.  
"Exactly. So go back to campus and go to bed!"  
"Bella, don't worry about it. I skip all the time," he said nonchalantly.  
"Edward!" I protested.  
"Fine, fine. You are so stubborn. I put my number into your phone. Call me if you need anything," he said before leaning over to kiss my forehead.  
"Goodbye Bella," he whispered and gave me a breath taking smile that made his emerald eyes sparkle.  
"B-bye," I stuttered.  
I watched him leave and said to Alice, "God I'm such an idiot! I can't even carry out one word without him making me stutter!"  
"Oh Bella, I read that guys like it when they dazzle girls."  
"I sure hope so," I muttered.  
"Don't worry, you two are perfect for each other," she said.  
"Alice! Are you high? You just met the guy a few hours ago!"  
"I know these things," she said and smiled at me.  
It's true. She did know these things, but I just couldn't be sure yet.  
I lied down and let a deep sleep over take me.

Hope ya like this chapter! I'm super excited for the next chapter, which I'm sure is coming alot fast than this one. I just had a little trouble writing this chapter. Edward goes to their apartment next chapter! Eep! Hahah. I'm going to bed now. As I'm writing it's late, and I busted my toe open my kicking a cabinet corner and it's throbbing and I want the pain to leave!! It was an accident and I kicked it really hard and it split open and I will shut up with the gory details lol so nighty night!!  
Happy really late birthday Bella! Lmao.


End file.
